


The First Time

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: The Last Straw [7]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Relationship Advice, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another relationship milestone for the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored on a long journey and ended up writing smut. Oops.

The two were home alone one day, late in the evening - something that didn't occur too frequently - so they were making the most of it. They'd been curled up on the couch watching a film for the past hour, engulfed in the feeling of nothing but each other. After just short of an hour of the film Peter had placed a kiss on his boyfriend's temple and an intense make out session was quick to follow. So when Ben returned home from university he was greeted with the sight of Balthazar underneath the blond, pinned down and groaning as they rutted against each other.

"Guys!" He promptly shouted to his friends, not wanting to see the scene laid out in from of him.

Peter flinched away. "Sorry."

"Please tell me you've never had sex on our couch." The Brit almost begged.

"We've never had sex on our couch." Peter said monotonously but truthfully.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" Balthazar whispered to the boy pressed up against him, intentionally saying _the_ and not _my_.

Peter just nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand and saying a quick 'goodnight' to their friend. As soon as they passed the threshold of Balthazar's room and slammed the door shut eagerly, Peter found himself pushed up against the wall, hands pinned only slightly above his head (because Balthazar couldn't reach any higher) and the smaller boy aggressively joined their lips. He proceeded to slowly walk his boyfriend backwards to the bed and push him down, climbing on top.

They rutted against each other for an immeasurable amount of time, trapped in a state of nothing but them, before Balthazar reached up from underneath his boyfriend and tugged at the hem of his tight tshirt. The blond raised his arms and allowed the material to be thrown on the floor, moving to pull off Balthazar's oversized jumper followed by undoing his jeans.

The smaller boy did the same and hooked his thumbs under the waistband, tugging them down slightly. The blond stood up, removing them himself to speed up the process, allowing Balthazar to do the same before they tangled together again, further up the bed this time, Balthazar's head on the soft pillows.

As Peter's thumbs found the elasticated waist of his boyfriend's boxers he noticed the boy flinch a little. "Hey, we don't have to do this." He whispered reassuringly, trying to hide how disappointed he'd be if he had to stop now.

"No." Balthazar replied. "I want to." He reached around and pulled at the rim of Peter's own underwear. And in no time at all they were completely naked and rubbing together.

"How do you want to do this?" The blond asked breathlessly as he pulled away. Balthazar blushed, not sure what to say. He couldn't lie to his boyfriend but he knew Peter would want to top.

"I'm more of a giver than a receiver." Peter proceeded.

"Me too." The other boy admitted reluctantly. "But I'll take whatever I can get from you." He leaned up on his elbows and joined their lips again, realising he didn't care if he had to bottom as long as it was with the guy he loved so much.

Peter nodded, obviously happy with the arrangement. He pulled back as something dawned on him. "Condoms are in my room."

"Like fuck am I letting you leave now." Balthazar laughed, trying to hide his disappointment and replacing it with a fake smile that Peter would no doubt see through.

"I don't know if I'm, you know, clean." He admitted. "Don't want to risk anything before I get tested."

"I am." The smaller boy said simply.

"So we don't need one." Peter nodded.

"Wait, you mean I-" he trailed off.

"Fuck me, Balthy."

The smaller boy smiled, rolling them over so he was on top.

Balthazar kept lube in his draw. He’d jacked off enough times during his celibate period to keep it in stock. He squirted a dollop of the clear gel into his palm, working the lube between his fingers. He forced Peter to spread his legs wide open, still laying between them and awkwardly reached down to stroke his hand around the base of his boyfriend’s cock. He held Peter's intense gaze as he did so.

Balthazar’s fingertips trailed along the soft skin near his dick, stroking through his pubic hair. He pressed carefully, passionately inside with a couple of fingers. When Peter’ hips flew up he pushed them down. Peter groaned, throwing his head back. Balthazar looked down at his boyfriend's perfect body, seeing his chest rising and falling as his heart rate amplified.

“Balthazar!” Peter moaned.

Balthazar was leaking like crazy. Watching his boyfriend loose it was one of the sexiest things in the world. Feeling around the inside of Peter with his fingers made him hornier than ever before.

“Balthazar! More!”

"Since you asked nicely," The smaller boy said, running his fingertips along Peter’ dick before slipping beneath his balls again. He kissed Peter all over as he fingered him. They stayed that way for some time; the blond captivated by the pleasure Balthazar was giving him. His dick seeped pre-come increasingly

"Balthazar, Balth!” Peter continued groaning. “I need you now," He said, gulping.

Balthazar pushed Peter back down onto his back. The larger boy gaped up at the small spread of Balthazar's body above him and questioned how he was so ridiculously lucky.

Balthazar knew Peter would be in pain for a while. He knew he had to engross Peter with kisses to make him forget the tenderness. He climbed on top of his boyfriend and pressed his dick against Peter’s hole and bringing their bodies closer together.

Peter stifled out a groan, snaking his arms around Balthazar’s shoulders, rubbing his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

The smaller boy entered as slowly and gently as he could. Peter’ wound his fingers through Balthazar’s hair. The boy would never forget how the blond looked: eyes tight shut, mouth open and gasping with bright red cheeks.

Balthazar pulled away from Peter a little before sliding slowly back in and repeating. Peter leaned up to kiss his boyfriend’s mouth - slick with saliva - and brought his legs up to clamp around Balthazar’s hips, setting a new, faster pace.

"That's- fuck- that's good. Right there. Right there!" Peter mumbled as Balthazar hit that perfect spot. His hands came to rest on Balthazar’s shoulders, gripping tight and leaving scratches where his fingernails had dug into his soft, delicate skin.

Balthazar leant down to kiss all the bare skin he could reach: Peter’s throat, his neck, his mouth, his neck again. He sucked at the skin momentarily, leaving behind a pink mark which disappeared fast. He kept sucking, leaving a mark that didn’t disappear straight away. A mark that showed his possessiveness and showed everyone Peter belonged to Balthazar and Balthazar only.

“Balthazar. Balthazar. Balthazar!” Peter chanted. “Oh fuck that’s good.”

Balthazar was getting closer and closer every time Peter yelled out his name. He pushed into him hard, repeatedly. And he waited until he felt Peter’s cock tense and release between them, coating their stomachs with salty-smelling come.

"Pete." was the single word Balthazar could manage – barely audible - as he came a moment later, collapsing down onto his boyfriend. “I love you so fucking much.” He said, panting against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I love you, too.” 

"Fuck." Balthazar rolled over, laying down next to his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Peter panted, huffing out a laugh.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" The smaller boy asked after catching his breath a little.

"Because it was supposed to be special." Peter said simply. "I guess we failed there."

"Nah. It was special enough. I love you."

The blond smiled - he fucking beamed - and said "I love you too."

Balthazar rolled onto his side, throwing his arm over his boyfriend's stomach and getting comfortable.

"As much as I'd like to just curl up and go to sleep, would you mind if I went to clean up?" Peter asked, rubbing his hand along his boyfriend's back.

The smaller boy groaned and rolled off of Peter. "Hurry back."

"We're buying a box of tissues and a bin to keep by the bed tomorrow." He smiled as he climbed out of bed.

Balthazar nodded sleepily. "Wanna shower?" He propped himself up a little.

Peter just nodded, pulling on his underwear. Balthazar copied him and they walked out the room hand in hand. Thankfully it appeared the other flatmates were in their bedrooms, music coming from Ben's room and soft light shining out from underneath Freddie's door. The smaller boy felt a little guilty at the fact their friends might have heard what they were doing - it wasn't like they were intentionally being noisy but they weren't exactly trying to be quiet either.

They emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later, clad in just their boxers. This time Ben was sat on the couch reading.

"Goodnight, Ben." Peter said.

"Can we talk?" The Brit said quietly.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? Ideally when we're wearing clothes."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He sighed.

Balthazar pulled Peter across to the couch, perching on the arm of the larger one as Peter reluctantly sat of the arm of the smaller one. Balthazar wouldn't have dreamed of sitting in just his underwear where someone could so him until he started dating Peter. The blond had increased his confidence to the extend that he didn't mind Ben seeing his naked torso or skinny legs.

"What's up?" The smallest boy said.

Peter wasn't really listening, too distracted by a droplet of water running down his boyfriend's neck from his damp hair.

"I need advice."

The blond managed to snap himself away from his thoughts, wanting his friend to be happy.

"Relationship advice." Ben clarified.

"Not sure we'll be any good at that." Peter laughed mockingly.

"You guys are doing better than I am right now."

"It's just easier because we live together. We know you miss Bea."

"It's not just that. Bea and I talk every night on Skype and it's like I'm still learning stuff about her. You guys are so close and you've not been dating as long."

"I guess it just comes naturally with us." Balthazar shrugged.

"I mean, I love Bea. I love her so much. But we have this spark and you two have a fucking flame."

Peter looked to his boyfriend to respond when he couldn't think of anything to say but Balthazar was staring into the distance. "Earth to Balthy."

"Sorry. There's a song there." He squinted, thoughts running through his head too fast. "Anyway, yeah, there's a flame but it doesn't mean that if there's only a spark you can't be in a loving relationship."

"But it's not as strong." Ben complained.

"Then you make it stronger. You can't explain to someone how to get you. You can't say 'I'm like this so you have to be like this'. Don't force it. If you and Bea are meant to be, you'll be. And I'm sure you're meant to be. So just keep doing what you're doing and go visit her more often." The boy offered.

"You really think we're meant to be?" Tears were forming in the tallest boy's eyes.

"Of course. You didn't go through three and a half years of hating each other for nothing." Balthazar tried to joke.

"Cheers, Balthy."

"Balthazar." Peter corrected under his breath, mad that people kept forgetting Balthy was reserved solely for him.

"It's cool." Balth shrugged. "I'd hug you but I'm damp and in my underwear so-" he smiled. He reached for his boyfriend's hand again and lead him towards the bedroom, muttering a 'night' to their friend before shutting the door and climbing into bed.

Peter followed him under the sheets and curled up on his boyfriend's chest. "Let's see if the spark turns into a flame." He said softly.

"What?"

"For your song. Might be a good idea." Balthazar was quiet for a few moments. "Or not, ignore me. I'll leave music to you." Peter was embarrassed.

"No. That's perfect." The smaller boy smiled, squeezing his boyfriend tight against him. He started humming a feint tune before coming up with some lyrics. "This fire's been burned out through time apart. I've been able to see more sparks as it's turned dark. Something something something something something. Let's see if one of these sparks turns into a flame."

"That's perfect. The something something something was my favourite part." The blond teased.

"I'm going to need more time. You literally said the lyrics a minute and a half ago."

Peter stared up into his boyfriend's eyes. "You're perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> This is such an innocent fandom and I feel I have tainted it (and it wasn't even well-written smut). Sorry.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kind-of-a-lot or @kinda-magnetic


End file.
